Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {4} \\ {3} & {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}-{1} & {4}-{2} & {4}-{0} \\ {3}-{-2} & {1}-{-1} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {2} & {4} \\ {5} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$